Ancient Hero
by Houlme
Summary: [One-shot]Un Héros sans cesse renaissant avec le poids de sa destinée et celle de tout un monde sur ses épaules. Un jeune garçon reconnu comme le Héros du Temps, oublié. L'ombre du Héros, le Masque Maudit, le Dieu Déchu...l'Héritier (OoT/MM/TP)


Heeeey! Première OS sur Legend of Zelda et en français! (série qui ne m'appartient pas hein!) Bref, le truc se situe entre Ocarina of Time et Twilight Princess wallaaaa! Enjoy~

* * *

Ses paupières étaient pesantes, le souci et le sommeil encrés sur son jeune visage par ses cernes. Trainant son corps alourdit et engourdis avec pénible difficulté, il essayait de se porter jusqu'à son lit. Enfin arrivé, il se jeta lourdement de tout son poids sur le matelas, savourant ce premier contact et se laissant enfin emporter.

 _Hihihi._

Son courage n'avait d'égale que son cœur pur. Ainsi sont qualifiés les valeureux chevaliers de conte de fée. Il était héros de légende, ne cessant de se réincarner aux cris de douleurs étouffés de sa Terre chérie et ceux de sa Maîtresse. Bravant le temps et l'espace. Rendant l'impossible, possible. Il est la douce, innocente et rassurante lumière d'espoir que les peuples attendent et chérissent.

Son dernier voyage était gratifiant, excitant, terrifiant, surprenant et non sans danger. Dans le but d'accomplir sa destinée et servir celle à qui il jure une loyauté sans failles.

L'élu des trois déesses d'or. Un jeune enfant qui perpétua et maintenu la légende des temps anciens. Une charge phénoménale accablant les épaules d'un seul garçon.

 _Hihihi._

 _Il ne disposait que de trois jours. Ni plus ni moins. Malgré tout il parvint jusqu'à moi. Se servant du pouvoir ésotérique de son Ocarina pour manipuler le temps à son bon vouloir. Hihihi. Essayant d'éviter et de repousser ce qui serait la fin. Répétant, recommençant, renouvelant la même action. Hihihi. Malgré tout il parvint jusqu'à moi. C'était amusant de se servir de ma poupée et lui rendre son chemin moins agréable et plus difficile. Moi aussi j'avais un but. Je désirais aussi que mon âme soit libérée de tous ses tourments…angoisses…craintes…Obsessions. Toi aussi tu le voulais. C'est ce que je pense. Tu voulais me voir anéantit. Hihihi. Quelle haine poussiéreuse. Vieillie. Hihihi. Ancestrale. Mais toujours aussi agressivement forte et fermement présente. Dévorante et immortelle flamme…réduite désormais à néant en même temps que mon Être. Cet enfant te ressemblait beaucoup mon vieil ennemi. J'ai pris grand soin de ton masque où était contenu et ciselée ta maudite âme qui ne cherchait le repos qu'auprès de votre race divine dans ce monde que j'abhorre. Tu l'attendais, celui qui étrangement t'apparentait. Hihihi. Comme c'était amusant de voir tes yeux de verre. Ce garçon a sauvé cette terre, ce monde que tu adores tant._

 _De son chant, nombreux sommes nous à être libérés de nos tourments._

 _Reposons nous aujourd'hui mon vieil ennemi._

Ce voyage singulier entre Futur et Passé, entamé par lui, Héros du Temps. Héros du Temps, oublié et jamais rencontré. Héros du Temps, absent des mémoires. Non-existant. Héros du Temps dont les exploits et les prouesses ne sont connus que de lui même.

Condamnation à mort. Voilà ce qu'il en a été décidé pour le traître de notre Saint Royaume !

Le regard fixant attentivement le coupable à travers la fenêtre, les deux jeunes enfants observaient consciencieusement la scène empesée qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le jeune enfant serrais anxieusement le bas de sa tunique verte avachie par tant de lutte au cours de ses récentes aventures. Ce monstre qui sera fais exécuté était celui qui, plutôt, voulait jurer loyauté au Roi. Cependant son cœur était vil. Le Roi Démon. L'incarnation d'un concentré de haine millénaire, renaissant encore et encore auprès de ses bourreaux. Le jeune chérubin tourna alors sa tête pour observer sa camarade. Une expression sévère s'exhibait sur le visage de la princesse. Une expression trahit par les légers spasmes d'incertitudes de ses petites mains gracieusement jointes au niveau de sa poitrine. Enfin, Ganondorf quitta la salle.

La jeune dauphine expira enfin ce souffle de libération retenu depuis quelques minutes. Mais dans le cas du jeune garçon, seul un sentiment de malaise surgit alors.

Était-ce l'ombre d'un sourire à l'instant, sur le visage du condamné?

 _ **Enfermez le Démon ! Qu'il ne revienne pas du Monde du Crépuscule ! Enfermez le !**_

 _Transformé en loup par ce monde assombris et d'un silence mortuaire._

 _Sauvé et d'une mission confié._

 _Le courage dont il est l'allégorie._

 _Vêtu enfin du typique attire._

 _Chantes à ton tour pour mon esprit tourmenté et écoute mes plaintes ainsi que mes lamentations._

 _Moi qui suit le Héros Déchu qui ne fut remémoré dans les légendes._

 _Moi qui ne put transmettre mon savoir ni les leçons que j'ai reçu._

 _Moi qu'on appela le Héro du Temps._

 _Écoute donc, Envoyé des Déesses et porteur de la Triforce du Courage._

 _Voici mes plaintes, mes lamentations et mes instructions._

 _Brandit ton épée, mon fils, car voici mon enseignement._

Une âme retenue par ses tracas et Loup d' Or solitaire. Cet Esprit, léguant ses techniques et la preuve de son courage à son descendant, tire enfin sa révérence et ouvre sans regrets persistants la porte de la destinée de celui qui continue sa lignée.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aurez aimé!~


End file.
